This is Where the Party Started
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU:  Chip takes Vida to a place where she just amazed.
1. Chapter 1

This is Where the Party Started

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU: Vida hated these things. Stupid little alliance parties. But she found her someone under a table to keep her amused.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AU Bingo Prompt: F+S: Werewolves

Schmoop Bingo Prompt: Office/workplace party

PR_AU 100 Prompt: 30. Music

Vida hated these things. It hasn't changed for the last 200 years but it was important for the alliance. The whole thing started out as a way to stop the wars and allow the various clans of vampires, werewolves, and many other races rebuild after centuries of war. In order to maintain communication between the clans, they decided on a festival during what humans called Christmas. Who knew that the alliance thing would turn into such an office party?

Who is dating who? Who got promoted within their clan? Who married who? Better yet, who is screwing who.

Bullshit.

Her eyes darted over to Xander, who was busy flirting with a pixie. She grinned at her long time friend. For an elf, that guy was so horny. He hit on everything…male or female. At least, he was never boring.

She smiled and waved at her sister. Maddie instantly waved back. Her sis developed quite alliance with the mermaids. Hell, they wanted to adopt her. Her eyes drifted over to her Queen who was chatting to one of the werewolf clan. Werewolves don't live as long as us but it was close. She thought that the guy's name was Leanbow. She didn't really care. As much power as the vampire queen had, she still scrambled around for more.

She has yet to decide if that was a bad or good thing. She saw something flashed out of the corner of her eye. She grinned slightly at the sight of Leelee and Phineas, the oddest couple ever. She wasn't dumb either. They were totally in love with each other….even if they were so sickly sweet about it.

She heard a loud howl and twisted her head to see Daggeron enter the ballroom. His two sons and the rest of his pack were following in his footsteps. Rumor has it that his sons were fighting over who will be alpha when Daggeron was gone. There has been a lot of in-group fighting among the pack. By the look at his face, those rumors looked like to be true. Another rumor has it that Daggeron's foster son might be taking the reins.

Blah…she hated politics.

She was going to get some blood punch. All of this thinking made her thirsty.

She walked over to the table and poured herself a drink. She heard the mindless chatter of some of the fairies. They talked way too much. Then she heard this strange beeping noise. She thought that it was a cell phone. No such luck. She listen everyone closely and couldn't figure out that damn beeping noise. Once, she realized that it was coming under the table. She looked under to the table and she blinked.

The damn foster son of Daggeron was playing Nintendo DS under the table. He looked up at her and blinked. He kind of looked liked a deer caught in a spotlight. She looked around for a second before ducking under the table with him.

"Good hiding spot," She said.

"Uhh…Thanks," He said.

She offered her hand.

"Vida."

He smiled and shook her hand.

"Chip."

"I thought that it was Charlie."

He made a face.

"Only Uncle Daggeron does that…and only when he is angry at me."

She giggled.

"So why are you hiding?"

He sighed softly and turned off his DS.

"Because my uncle wants me to find a mate. I don't know…it just seemed so stuffy and fake. Who is dating who? Who clan got a shiny new car? I rather have a new comic book."

She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"So, why are you hiding?"

"Same deal…but without the comic book. I prefer music. This music could put the dead to sleep. Trust me…I am dead and I am sleepy."

"I know…I can smell."

He didn't sound upset or angry. He just flashed a happy smile at her. Damn…She wasn't supposed to like the guy but she does.

"Sharp nose, wolfy."

"Thanks, pointy."

"Okay, geek. Like I didn't catch the Buffy reference."

"Most vampires just stare at me like I am crazy."

She smirked.

"Most vampires aren't as awesome as me."

"I can tell."

"I knew that I like you for a reason. So tell me all of the good gossip from under the table?"

"Uhh…Necorali and Leanbow are supposed to be…you know," He said as he made a face.

She made a face right along with him.

"I am not going there."

"That is a bad picture in anyone's head. I know…sorry."

"So…tell me how you become Daggeron's adopted son."

He looked down and started picking on his pants.

"My parents died…during an attack. I…I was the only one to survive."

Damn it. He wasn't supposed to make her heart ache either. She touched his knee and he looked up and smiled softly.

"I lose our village to disease….Don't ask me which one…I can't remember. It nearly took me and Maddie. If our Sire hasn't passed by, we would have…"

"But you didn't…and now you are here."

"Yup."

He tilted his head for a second.

"What is your favorite music?"

"I have lots. Ever heard of Captain Jack?"

He started shaking his head. She grinned as she pulled out her Ipod. Oh, the things that she could show him.

-PRPRPRPR-

Daggeron frowned as he scanned the room. He couldn't find his nephew anywhere. He was hoping that Chip would meet someone. He didn't care if they were a friend or potential mate. The boy needed to get out more. He passed by the punch table.

He smelt a familiar sense hit his nose.

He paused and looked around. He sighed as he looked under the table. He blinked in surprise to see Chip and a vampire listening to music. Chip's eyes lightened up when he saw him.

"Uncle Daggeron! Can Vee come with us to the hunt tomorrow?"

He almost laughed to himself. He did want his nephew to meet someone. Just not like this.

End

A/N: Read and Review If You Wish


	2. Chapter 2

This is Where the Party Started: The Night of the Moon  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: AU: Vida is about to see the hunt from a whole different side.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Vida looked at the full moon and smiled. She loved the full moon. It just seemed to make the forest come alive. Although, this walk is awesome. She wished that Chip would show up.

"Vida! You came!"

She turned around to see Chip running toward her with the biggest grin.

"Of course, I came. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Awesome. Come on…the pack is waiting," He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest.

During their journey through the forest, she saw something caught her eye and it made her stop in her tracks. She let go of Chip's hand and stared at the statues. It was an angel and demon locked in a battle. The angel was different than the angels that she has seen before. First off, the angel was old looking and there was some weird orbs things on its wings. Still came with the typical robes and a sword in its hand. It still looked like such a girl. Then came the demon. It had its typical repulsive face and huge horns. It wearing some weird battle armor and carrying a huge sword.

"What is this?" She said in awe.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up.

"We aren't sure. Our historians have been looking into as long as we can remember. We think that it was built during or before the First Demon War. For whatever reason….we just don't know."

She smirked to herself.

"I bet that you have a story."

He smiled and nodded.

"See the orbs? They are elemental symbols. Wind, Water, Fire…etc. It could be symbolic like the forces of this world winning of the forces of the Underworld. I call the angel…Mother like Mother Earth. I call the demon….the Master of the Underworld. I know…I know…stupid name but I don't know what else to call him. But you know what, it could representation of an actual battle. That would have been awesome to see"

"What do you think?"

"Everyone said that it is just a story but I think…part of it is true."

"Well…every myth has some fact to it."

"True…and you should see it after a thunderstorm. It is just beautiful. The orbs almost glow."

"Wow…I would like to see it sometimes. You must come here a lot."

"One of my favorite places….I like to read here."

"Awesome. Let's get going before your uncle throws a fit."

He grabbed her hand and they took off.

-PRPRPRPRPR-

They made it to the meeting spot just in time. His uncle gave him an amusing look but his cousins kept giving him dirty looks. That almost made her hiss. The pack gathered in a loose circle and started stripping their clothes.

Oh, god. She covered her eyes…and tried not to peek. She heard Chip's laughing.

"I hate you."

Then she felt something pounce on her.

"SHIT, CHIP!" She screamed as she tumbled to the ground.

The only answer was damn dog's saliva on her face.

Bastard.

"I am going to get you for that!"

She felt something scramble off of her. She opened her eyes to see him. He wasn't like the other wolves. He was lanky looking compared to the others. His fur was a deep red and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He wasn't prettiest wolf but there was something about him that just shine.

His tongue rolled out of his mouth and almost seemed to laugh at her. He turned around and took off into the woods. She followed right behind. She could see his shadow dance along the trees. She felt her blood pumping and her lungs bursting with oxygen. The smells of the forest made her body come alive.

She wasn't chasing Chip anymore.

She was flying.

A second later, she was falling.

You think that with vampire senses, she wouldn't trip and fall.

She did.

She tumbled to the ground and just rolled.

She didn't stop until she reached the end of it. In hidesight, it wasn't a big cliff. It enough for her fear to grip her. She hated heights.

The longer she stared, the longer the fear course through her veins. It has been a long time since that night. She was nine at the time. She was hunting for mushrooms on the side of a cliff. She couldn't remember if she lost her way or something but she was stuck there for hours. Always looking down and never escaping.

She felt something pull her up and away from the edge.

"Hey…Hey…It is okay."

She threw her arms around his neck. He was some damn knight in armor.

"Damn…SHIT…Damn."

"Uncle Daggeron wouldn't like such language."

She laughed.

"Shh….It is okay."

Damn it, he was rubbing her back like a baby. Why wasn't she complaining? She felt her body relax in his arms.

"You know that I am not five."

"I know."

"So, you can let me go now."

"Okay…."

He let go slowly and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to hunt?"

"Aren't you going to ask?" She said in confusion. She could smell the curiosity from here.

"You will tell me when you want too," He said with a smile.

Damn…screw that this guy is a saint.

She looked him over and smirked. Not bad looking for a knight either.

"You know that you are naked."

His face turned red. Minutes later, she watched him return to his wolf.  
He barked at her and he started running.

She couldn't help but follow.

End of The Night of The Moon


	3. Chapter 3

This is Where the Party Started: The Light of the Night  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: AU: Chip takes her to a place that she never dream of.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You know some very strange places, Chip."

Chip gave her a big smile as he started the fire.

"We wolves may stay in one area but we know it by heart."

No kidding. This was amazing. Chip leaded her to an underground cave that seemed to have some type of crystal or gem or something that made the moonlight just bounce off the walls. It was beautiful.

"This is…?"

"This is a place that I and the cubs discovered. When they are good, we come here and camp out for the night. You should see it during the harvest moon. It is beautiful."

"I bet."

That would probably explain the supplies that he kept pulling out. First, it was the wood, then the matches, and blankets. She took one of the blankets and wrapped herself in it. Chip picked up another blanket and wrapped himself into it. Hell, she is no longer flipping out that he is naked. He took a seat right next to her and watched the fire.

Chip was a regular boy scout.

"Where are you going from here?"

"Europe, maybe? I have to talk to my queen first to see what she needs."

Messages and stuff?"

"Pretty much…sometimes, I get involved with missions and count type stuff."

"Sounds fun.

"It is really boring. What about you?"

Chip made a face then became thoughtful.

"After I turn 21, I am going on my journey. I can't wait to see the world!"

Werewolves are an interesting bunch. When a young wolf turned 21, they left the pack to learn about the world. Most rejoin the pack after four to five years. It allowed growth and new knowledge within the pack. It made sense to her.

"I thought that you were set up to be the next alpha."

"I don't know…I mean….I don't know what I want. I mean Joshua and Jonathan are much better alphas than me."

She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"I think whatever you do. You will be awesome."

"Thanks….OH! Is okay that I get your email? So, we can keep in touch?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

She would like that.

"Awesome! You can tell me all of the best places to go."

She laughed.

"Maybe…maybe, you can come with me."

His eyes lightened up and gave her the biggest grin. Why in the hell did she say that?

"Awesome! Uncle Daggeron would be so happy!"

She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because he said that I get into trouble."  
She laughed even harder.

"I can see that happening."

He pouted a little.

"I thought that you were my friend."

"I am but awesome friends know when to laugh too."

He stuck out his tongue and she hit his shoulder. He grinned then lied down on the ground.

"It will be awesome adventure, V. You will see."

"If you don't visit every comic book store in town, it might."

"I won't be that bad….only every other one."

She laughed and curled up next to him.

"Maybe, we should invite some other people. Your sister, maybe? Xander too? He is great and he always good for a laugh."

"Sis may be busy with the mermaids. Hell, she needs a vacation. I drag her with us. You are totally right about Xander."

"So, it is an adventure then?"

She moved closer to him and lay down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She watched the fire burn brightly. She just met the guy but something in her gut told her to do it. She always trusted her gut and this just felt right to her.

"It is an adventure."

End

A/N: The feedback surprised the crap of me for this fic. ^_^ You guys are wonderful with your support. It has been so wonderful that I am working on a sequel. I plan to get a few chapters under my belt before I start posting. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
